


A Long Hard Night

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drabble response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba and Jounouchi are still trapped together in a confined space...</p><p>My little response to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD">LuckyREBD</a>'s drabble "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/280519">A Long Hard Night</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Hard Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280519) by [LuckyREBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD). 



> Of course I made it porny, too.
> 
> April 2012: Take a look at [LuckyREBD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD)'s [awesome fanart](http://luckyrebd.tumblr.com/post/21216135920/and-the-second-commission-for-the-lovely-darkmus)! X3

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Katsuya isn't sure if his mock innocence is convincing enough, but Seto looks a bit too distracted to notice the inflection. He wiggles a bit more and grins at the low groan growing in Seto's throat.

"Stop _moving_."

Seto isn't sure if he can take any more of this exquisite torture.

"Geez, Kaiba. I'm just trying to get comfortable." He wiggles again for emphasis.

"Well, stop," Seto growls.

"You've got to chill out." The lips brush against Seto's cheek again as Katsuya speaks. "We might be here for a while."

Seto grabs Katsuya's shoulders to push away from him a bit. A look of glee counters one of mirth. Seto's eyes are narrowed in anger but Katsuya is pretty sure there's something else in those eyes as well.

Then, Katsuya smirks. He deliberately slides his thigh against that bit of pressure and delights in the short, desperate pants escaping from Seto's mouth.

"What are you doing." The way Seto says it is in a tone of defeat.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Katsuya counters.

A reluctant wave of submission washes over Seto.

"No."

The lips graze Seto's cheek once more as Katsuya plants a soft kiss there. Soon after, Seto turns his head to catch the blond's lips. Their fevered tongues crash against each other hungrily and Seto distantly thinks how he's glad those idiot contractors neglected to put up any barriers to the construction site.


End file.
